One Last Struggle: Part 3
With Goku Black appearing from the darkness, Emil weakly tried to crawl back to Marta. Goku Black: Taking Ratatosk in this swordsman was a poor choice, even after the Cybermen did their part. Marta: You're..Goku Black? Reia: Marta, get Emil! I'll handle this. - Kiva stands ready at Reia's side. Kiva: I'm with you, Reia. - Reia nodded. Goku Black: Well, well.. You improve a bit since last time. Reia: That's right. Goku Black: You may have a plan of attack, but I'm warning you right now. Go to the present and all of your rebellions will be punished. Kiva: Not today, Black! Goku Black: I think you said that wrong. When you say 'not today', you mean the future we are on. Reia: Shut up, Black!! We're the defenders of time- past, present and future- and we will NEVER back down from foes like you! Kiva: Yeah, what she said. Goku Black: Still mad about Caesar's demise, I see? - Reia gets more and more angry at Goku Black. Kiva: You leave Caesar out of this, you evil wannabe! Goku Black: You still don't understand, do you? The monkey has already perished. Kiva: I'm warning you! - Roared in rage, Reia boosted to Goku Black, hitting him very hard. Reia: SHUT...THE...HELL...UP!!! - Reia tossed Goku Black up and followed him. Reia: DRAGON FIST!!! - A silver dragon appeared, surprised many members. Ratchet: Whoa! Genis: A silver dragon? - The dragon break Black's arm and turns around, preparing to fire the blast from its mouth. Kiva knew that they need to get out of the building fast. Kiva: Everybody out!!! - Ratchet and the gang ran out of the building as the dragon fired its breath (the Kamehameha) and Goku Black was crashed into the building on impact, assuming to be dead. The dragon then flew toward Ratchet and the others and dissolve back to Reia. Kiva: Reia... Genis: Wow... That's so cool! Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. X-23: Instead of a gold dragon, a silver one came instead. Does that influenced by your Ultra Instinct powers? Reia: Possibly. Kiva: Gosh... - Suddenly, Goku black weakly gets back up, blood dripping on his head and arm. Reia: You still don't get it, do you? Goku Black: Then finished this... - With the smart choice, Reia then decided...to walk away. The gang followed on. Goku Black: Get back and fight me like a warrior, mortal! Kiva: Sorry, Black. Reia has made her choice to walk away. Reia: It's pointless to fight now. (The timeline is repairing itself, Will made it through. It's time to go home.) Kiva: (Totally.) - The gang continued walking to the dropship, as it take off just before the timeline resets with the Omega destroyed and Will got his rank back. Meanwhile, Marta looks over Emil when Reia, Ratchet, Laura and Kiva entered the medical bay. Emil: What happened? Reia: Goku Black happened. That's who. Kiva: Yeah. Emil: Where did he go? Marta: Easy, Emil.. Reia: He's gone to the present timeline. He's definitely expecting us, so it's a trap. I know Zamasu warned us, but that means.. Ratchet: We don't have any other choice left. Kiva: I agree. There's no other option either. Ratchet: This could be our last chance to save every universe together. Reia: All 12 of them? Ratchet, it's suicidal. We can't handle this on our own. Kiva: Reia.. The thumb-drive. Reia: Oh! - Ratchet takes the thumb-drive from his pocket. Ratchet: Alister will do the wedding honors for me. I better put together the grand operation for this. Kiva: Wait.. Reia has set up the pieces. You just need to put them together. Ratchet: That'll make things easier. Reia: Right then. We better find Laura and help her get ready for the wedding. Kiva: Okay. - In another room, Reia and Kiva went to another room and Presea is helping Laura with her wedding dress. X-23: Are you sure this fits? Presea: Yes, it does. Trust me, you looked great. Reia: How is she? Presea: She's just finishing up. X-23: This dress feels embrassing.. Reia: What do you mean? We haven't seen it yet. Kiva: Yeah. X-23: Are you two serious about this? Reia: Don't worry, Laura. We won't judge. - Laura decided to came out of the open, revealing her wedding dress to the girls. Kiva: Wow, it looks cool. Reia: I agree. It just need one thing. - Reia then fixed Laura's wedding back zipper and puts on her amulet, covering her face. Reia: There, you're done. Wow.. Amazing. X-23: Thanks, everyone. I don't know how to repay for your kindness.. Kiva: You don't have to, Laura. Anyway, the wedding's about to start. - The girls entered into the meditation chamber, decorated, for the wedding. Alister: We are gather here for the union of two lovers of this team. We have witnessed two captains conspire, two masters of the Keyblade and now, we have came to witness two warriors. Zack, will you take Laura Kinney to be your wife? Zack: I do. Alister: Laura, will you take Zack Fair to be your husband? Laura: ..I do. Alister: I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. - Zack seems nervous, but Laura kissed him for the heck of it. The crowd cheered in excitement. Kiva: Hooray! Zack: Maybe when this war is over, we can go to London together. X-23: I love to. Many would enjoy the city too, so we should let them come along with us. Kiva: Gosh... X-23: I mean, if you guys want to visit London with us after this.. Kiva: Well... Reia: That's for the captain to decide on that. X-23: We're asking as a family, Reia. I want all of us to have a good time and that'll be worth every moment. What do you say? Kiva: I guess I'm in.. Reia: Laura, I don't think she's a fan of London that much. Right? Kiva: Um, good point. X-23: Don't worry. We're planning to visit a town in the United Kingdom, to be honest. Reia: Oh... Which town? Zack: It's hard to say, but we know to timeline- 1910. Reia: Oh, during the Edwardian period? Near the Banks residents? X-23: Yes. From what I heard, there's trouble there. I mean the pride type. Kiva: What's left of enemies? Zack: No. It's personal. Reia: Trust me, sis. There's a nanny there that you would like. Kiva: Okay, I am convinced. I'm in. Heck, I bring Lisa for the trip. X-23: Thank you all so much for everything. Reia: You're welcome, Laura. - Suddenly, Lisa ran into the meditation chamber and sees the new couple. Lisa: Congrats, guys! Zack: Thanks, Lisa. Say, why ran over here? Lisa: Captain Ratchet sent me to tell you that he wants to see mom and Reia right away. Kiva: Well, there isn't time to waste, is there? - Reia and Kiva then followed Lisa to the bridge, leaving Zack and Laura to have a happily ever after. Category:Scenes